one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Crocodile
Informazioni Generali Suggerimenti per battere Treasure Map - Crocodile Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,25x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Emporio Ivankov New Kama: A New Human *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Jozu Sand-Proof Diamond *Diamond Jozu Sandstorm-Resistant Diamond 1.5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel 1.35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -5: *Mr. 1 The Blade that Creates Utopia *"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo Light-Shaking Sound *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Charlotte Katakuri Big Mom Pirates Sweet 3 1.2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -3: *Charlotte Brulee Big Mom Pirates *Charlotte Amande Big Mom Pirates *Bobbin Big Mom Pirates *Charlotte Oven Big Mom Pirates *Ben Beckman Red-Hair Emperor’s Right-Hand Man *Gecko Moria Undead Army Leader *Pursued Girl Violet *Sanji Escort to the Next Town *"Mad Monk" Urouge Supernova *"Magician" Basil Hawkins Supernova *Marco the Phoenix Protector of His Will *Shirahoshi You’re My Valentine *Koala You’re My Valentine *Foxfire Kin'emon Wano Country Samurai *Full-Power Shishilian *Buddha Sengoku One Who Leads the Way to Victory *Carrot You’re My Valentine *Trebol, Special Officer's Guardian *Evening Shower Kanjuro Wano Kingdom Samurai *Wanda: Kingsbird *Black Cage Hina Prison that Prevents Rescue *Brannew Arguing Against Absolute Justice *Rebecca Future of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Bartolomeo Rebel in the Birdcage *Heracles Straw Hat Pirates Conspirator *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul Mourned by Flame *Miss Valentine You're My Valentine *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *Monet Snow Woman Who Challenges a Wild Beast *Charlotte Brulee Brulee’s Forces *Randolph Brulee’s Forces *Aristocroc Brulee’s Forces *Diesel Brulee’s Forces *Don Krieg East Blue Overlord *King Neptune, The Sea God Great Knight of the Sea *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo, Ruler of the Birdcage *Luffy & Ace High Seas' Pirate *Sakazuki Fateful Struggle to the Death *Kuzan *Hody Jones Fish-Man District Spirit *"Warlord of the Sea" Trafalgar Law Joker-Tracking Heart *Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis *Monkey D. Luffy To Become a True Kung Fu Master *Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land *Red-Haired Shanks Emperor Who Will Change the World’s Fate *Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death *Donquixote Rocinante *Captain Buggy *King of the Day Dogstorm *Issho New Naval HQ's Strongest *Cavendish White Night *Dark King Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age *Nico Robin Successor to the Will of Ohara *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea *God Usopp *Sanji Prince, Kingdom of Germa *Cat Viper: King of the Night *Sir Crocodile After the Dream of Utopia *Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" *Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2 *Trafalgar Law People of the "D" *Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force *Buggy the Genius Jester *Akainu Magma Man *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Lao G. Diamante Officer *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight Statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Izo *Mossa preventiva: incatena per 3 turni, limita il numero di special a 2 e ha 99 turni di immunità *Al di sotto del 20% di HP, gli slot sono considerati sfavorevoli VS Luffy *Mossa preventiva: cambia il proprio tipo da QCK a PSY, imposta il moltiplicatore di catena a 1,1 volte per 3 turni e ha 4 turni di capacità di recupero. Al turno 3, aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5 volte. *Inferiore al 20% di HP: cura il 50% dei suoi HP. VS Akainu *Mossa preventiva: riduce il moltiplicatore della catena per 99 turni e aumenta la sua DEF per 5 turni. *Turno 1: Guadagna l'immunità per 3 turni e infligge danni da "fine del turno" *Turno 3: soffia via un'unità della fila in basso *Sotto il 20% di HP: soffia via entrambi i Capitani *Dopo la sconfitta recupera il 30% di HP e ottiene una barriera di slot DEX. VS Buggy *Mossa preventiva: riduce lo special di 1 turno delle unità di destra, cambia tutti gli slot in DEX, evoca più mini-boss dopo ogni turno. VS Crocodile Round 6: *Mossa preventiva: riduce il tuo ATK per 3 turni e cambia tutti gli slot in RCV TND Round 7: *Mossa preventiva: Paralizza e avvelena tutte le unità per 4 turni ciascuna e ha 99 turni di immunità ai ritardi *Inferiore al 50% di HP: infligge danni medio-pesanti *Dopo la sconfitta recupera il 30% di HP e cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK Categoria:Treasure Map